(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wind vanes, and more particularly to an improved wind vane which shows both wind direction and approximate wind speed.
(2) Background Information
Various forms of wind measurement apparatus have been known for many years. The early wind vanes typically included a flat upright member sculpted to take the form of an animal or other desired shape, with an arrow which would point the vane in the direction from which the wind was coming.
While such wind vanes were effective in determining the direction of the wind, they were not designed to give an indication of the relative velocity of the wind, or in showing a previous direction of the wind.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved wind measurement apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved wind measurement apparatus which shows both wind direction and relative wind velocity.
A further object is to provide an improved wind measurement apparatus which is capable of showing a prior wind direction.
Still another object is to provide an improved wind measurement apparatus which is economical to manufacture and sturdy in construction.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The wind measurement apparatus of the present invention includes an upright post with an elongated swing arm pivotally connected to the upper end of the post and freely rotatable on a vertical pivot axis. A fin on the swing arm will direct the swing arm in the direction of the wind. A streamer attached to the rearward end of the swing arm demonstrate the relative velocity of the wind.